batmanandthejusticeleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman's Love Interests
Batman has had a lot of romantic encounters during his life fighting crime and defending Earth from threats. Here is a list of all the women Batman had romantic encounters with: Selina Kyle During the first year, Batman met Catwoman. He eventually learned her identity, as she was with Harvey Dent. She found out his secret identity too. While protecting her from the Penguin, they both developed feelings for each other. However, despite their chemistry, she still remained a criminal. She left Gotham after stealing more of Bruce's valuables, with her stating that he was actually a mission and doesn't want to have a relationship. Both were heartbroken but accepted this. She returned to Gotham and they went back to where they started; as enemies. Talia Al Ghul When Bruce was still training to become Batman, he trained with the League of Assassins, unaware of their true intentions. Bruce developed feelings for a woman named Talia Al Ghul, where she felt the same way for him. They both had a one night stand, which actually got her pregnant. However, when Bruce learned of the League's true intentions, he wanted no part of it. He left Talia. However, she never stopped loving him. She ended up doing everything she could to bring him to her side. She resurrected Jason Todd for him, and even revealed his son, Damian Wayne. Eventually she had had enough and chose to bring him to her by force. She kidnapped him and with the help of the Mad Hatter, she brainwashed him, turning him against the Bat Family. However, he was able to break free. She then decided that she was never going to get Batman to love her again so she committed suicide. Wonder Woman Batman and Wonder Woman fought side by side in the Justice League. They were very close friends. However, they eventually grew a strong affection for one another. After Wonder Woman was seemingly killed by a missile, she was revealed to have survived. She noticed how much he cared for her so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eventually, they started having a more flirtatious relationship. Batman cared deeply for Wonder Woman more than any other woman he had encountered. After they were trapped in an alternate dimension together, they both realized their chemistry was very special. When they returned to the original dimension, they began dating as citizens. However, their relationship was kept a secret from the Justice League. Batman eventually decided to take the next step with her and proposed, to which she agreed. The wedding was big, as the entire Bat Family and Justice League were there. Vicki Vale When Bruce's family name was being under trouble due to rumors of his parents being crime bosses, Vicki Vale attempted to help him. During this time, they developed feelings for each other. However, she was playing him the whole time. She was revealed to be Lady Arkham. Zatanna Batman became curious about the mysterious magician named Zatara. His daughter, Zatanna, developed a crush on Bruce Wayne, and chose to handcuff him so he could not go anywhere. Of course, he escapes easily. They then began dating for a while. However, when a portal that could destroy their current universe was unleashed, she was the only one who knew how to stop it. She needed to go inside and close it from that side. Batman didn't want her to do so but couldn't stop her. She saved them. Years later, she returned to this dimension after finding her way back. She learned that he was married so she respected that. She still remained close friends with Batman. Andrea Beaumount Bruce's first true love is often viewed as Andrea Beaumont, who Bruce apparently loved so much that he was willing to give up his promise of avenging his parents and marry her. This was changed however, when Andrea broke off their engagement and left for Europe due toher father owing money to the mob (in her letter, she lied to Bruce by saying she was "too young" and "needed time"). Years later, she reappeared in Gotham shortly after the costumed murderer known as The Phantasm started killing off mob bosses. In reality it turned out to be Andrea behind the persona, killing off the same mob that killed her father and prevented their potential happiness. After an intense battle with The Joker, Andrea disappeared with the lunatic and left a locket with a picture of her and Bruce in the Batcave, leaving him heartbroken. Many years later, Andrea would later be recruited by Amanda Waller as part of Project Batman Beyond to kill young Terry McGinnis's parents to mirror Bruce's trauma and create a new Batman, but at the last moment refused to out of respect for Batman and his unwillingness to resort to murder. This convinced Waller that if she wanted to honor all he stood for, neither could she. Poison Ivy Though they are bitter enemies, at one point, Ivy chose not to kill Batman and drained her toxin from his blood. This showed that she cared a little for him. Harley Quinn Batman knew about Harley's abusive relationship with the Joker and always tried to persuade her to leave him but to no avail. However, Harley at some point developed a crush on Batman.